Color of a Feather
by MistBlueFlowers
Summary: Feather, a young tribe cat with a dark history,is plagued with strange dreams telling her to go to the mysterious clans. Feather must go to the clans and unite with Jay because together they will  save the Tribe and the Clans from destruction,R
1. Prologue

_Since I hit writers block the size of a mountain in my other stories, I decided to start a new story_

_So please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors  
_

* * *

In a small cave three cats gathered yet not one of them spoke, until a small she-cat whispered softly  
"Stoneteller, I am leaving the tribe" 

Stoneteller nodded his head "I expected you to leave after the tragedy that has befallen on you " The she-cat merely dipped her head as if in shame.

"But, you can't leave Sparrow you have a kit" came a outraged yowl from the third cat. Sparrow shook her head "The kit is better off without me, she will be better raised here then with me."

"There is no replacement for a real mother Sparrow" came the angry reply "Show some responsibility for once."

"Ice, I have already made my decision" came Sparrow's heated reply "There is nothing you can say to change my mind, I was never at home here ,you know that, I am a clan cat by heart." with that she turned and started walking out of the den

Ice growled "Stoneteller,do something."

Stoneteller sighed "There is nothing I can do Ice, she has made her decision to leave."

Ice turned her head towards Sparrow's retreating figure "I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to take care of Sparrow's kit, Since all my kits died I still have plenty of milk."

Stoneteller nodded his head "The kit deserves a good mother and you will raise her well , so the kit is yours to raise."

Ice stiffly nodded and stalked towards the nursery muttering under her breath " Sparrow will pay for leaving this kit, she will pay."

Later, Stoneteller watched the shadows dance on the walls muttering in a low voice

_Once again a savior will come _

_Jay and Feather united as one_

_Choke out the vines that tangle strong_

_yet one's revenge will be not be complete_

_until Sparrow's offspring has won_

* * *

_Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! _


	2. Allegiances

_Here are the Allegiances for Colors of a Feather, I only listed Characters that play major roles in this story._

_The first Chapter should be up soon!  
_

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Leader:** Stoneteller

**  
Prey Hunters:**

Wind That Blows Through Trees(Wind)

Roots Of A Yellow Tree(Root)

Moss On Wet Rock (Moss)

**Cave Guards**

Sky Of No Clouds(Sky)

Scree Beneath Winter Sky (Scree)

Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag)

**To Be's**:

Feather On Still Water(Feather)

Eagle That Swoops Low (Eagle)

**Kit Mothers**:

Ice On Winter Snow (Ice)

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Firestar

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool  
_Apprentice: Jayclaw_

**Warriors**

Hazelcloud

Hollystorm

Liontail  
_Apprentice_: _Greenpaw_

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Onestar

**Deputy:** Crowfeather

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelfur

**  
Warriors**

Sparrowleaf  
_Apprentice_: _Earthpaw_

Breezespirit_  
Apprentice_: _Weedpaw_

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! _


	3. Blood Red

_Yay, got another chapter done ( does happy dance)_

_But most likely I won't update for awhile because I'll be busy_

_So ENJOY!!!!!  
_

* * *

_ Blood was everywhere and sucking at Feather's paws and as much as Feather tried she couldn't seem to move. She keep hearing unknown cats yowl in despair. _

_Unite, Jay and Feather must unite!_

_"Help me." cried Feather_

_You must travel to Jay!_

_Feather cried out and made a lunge in a desperate attempt to escape the blood but she was sinking forever into the mass of blood._

"_What does this mean"_

Feather bolted out of her nest in panic, her fur was plastered against her body and she was breathing hard _ good, it was just a dream, but strangly those dreams have become realer than ever._ Feather sighed this was normal because as long as Feather could remember she had always dreamed about other cats. They were never good dreams though always nightmares and blood always seemed to be involved. This had made Feather develop a deep fear of blood, she would shudder at even a drop of blood. Feather shuddered and stood up, she needed some fresh air. She stepped out of the To Be's den into the main cave and started to make her way to a pile of stones.

_Feathertail's grave always helps me figure these dreams out. _

Feathertail was her name-sake and her idol, the only cat she would ever admire. Feathertail always seemed to help Feather figure things out but Feather had never actually seen the cat only heard her. Sitting down by the fallen stones Feather closed her eyes pleading silently

_Feathertail, I need your help_

_Please come..._

* * *

Jayclaw growled slipping between the moss to the elders den, Leafpool had a funny sense of putting his medicine cat skills to use. _Taking care of elders I thought I had grown out of that._ Well ,obviously Leafpool had other ideas, Leafpool had said she needed him to check for ticks in the elders fur _ an apprentice's job_ thought Jayclaw _Well, you are still a apprentice_ said a little voice _Oh, shut up thought_ Jayclaw. 

"Well if it isn't Jayclaw" said Mousefur

" We haven't seen you for awhile" said Longtail

"Come to visit the old elders, huh" said Dustpelt , the newest elder.

"Actually, I came to check for ticks." came Jayclaw's stonic reply

"Well it looks like you forgot the mouse bile." came the laughing voice of Longtail.

_Mousedung, I knew I had forgot something _thought Jayclaw annoyed at himself for forgetting such a simple item.

"I'll be right back" said Jayclaw hurrying toward the exit and almost colliding with Hazelcloud.

"Watch it" yowled Jayclaw.

"Sorry, Jayclaw." came Hazelcloud's reply

"Just be more careful." Jayclaw said with growl.

" Can I do anything to help you then, Jayclaw." said Hazelcloud's

_Is this her way of saying sorry _ thought Jayclaw

"Yeah, you can get me some mouse bile." Jayclaw felt Hazelcloud wrinkle her nose but she turned to go get the mouse bile anyway.

Suddenly in flash Jayclaw saw a gray cat standing in front of him _ what the...?_

_The Feather is coming,_

_Jay be ready_

* * *

_I am happy how Jayclaw's part turned out but there were some kinks in Feather's part that I couldn't work out!_

_Next Chapter will be a lot longer!_

_Please I want 5 reviews!  
_


End file.
